


It's always been you

by fiddlesticks



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Confessions, F/M, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Hurt/Comfort, Love Confessions, Mutual Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-18
Updated: 2017-02-18
Packaged: 2018-09-25 10:29:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9815807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fiddlesticks/pseuds/fiddlesticks
Summary: Reader and newt have been dear friends since their time at Hogwarts, they now work together as magizoologists. The reader over hears newt talking to picket, and they finally confess.





	

You hummed a cheery tune as you sprinkled the feed for the fwoopers, trying to match their own beautiful songs. 

As they swooped down through the humid air of their jungle habitat, to eat their lunch, a few giving you a grateful little chirrup, before tucking in. 

You still hummed quietly to yourself as you continued with your rounds. 

Before long you were making your way back to the work shed, were the door was slightly a jar, just as you began to push it open, newts soft voice floated to your ears. 

“it’s getting to be too much, picket. I know that it would be best if I just told her, but I haven’t the foggiest if she feels remotely the same.’ 

A strangled sob clawed its way up your throat before you could stop it, clapping your shaking hand over your mouth. 

“y/n?’ newt called, but you were already running, and didn’t dare look back. Your stomach dropped, and you felt entirely empty. Before long you slowed to a walk, pulling your cardigan tighter around yourself, wrapping your arms around your middle, trying to offer yourself some comfort, as the tears continued to flow, your head pounding and your shoulders aching. 

Having reached franks rocky habitat, you crumpled to the floor. The thunderbird greeting you with a gentle head but, encouraging you to stroke his feathers. 

You gave the magnificent creature a sad smile as your fingers glided through his soft plumage, the feeling calming you slightly. 

Frank rather unceremoniously plopped himself down, resting his large head in your lap, looking up at you with large golden eyes. A watery chuckle escaped your lips, as you continued to stroke his feathers rhythmically. 

Frank had you so distracted that you didn’t hear the footsteps approaching the habitat, nor the slightly laboured breathing. 

In fact you hadn’t even noticed that you had company until newt called your name, ever so gently, as though it might break on his tongue. 

You couldn’t bring yourself to look at him, for fear you would start sobbing again. He gingerly made his way over to you and frank, who looked up at him with almost pleading eyes. 

He sat himself by your side, long legs stretched out in front of him. 

“what happened?’ newt began gently, before you cut him off. “I can’t do this, not again’ you whispered, heartbreak clear in your voice. 

You would have gotten up to leave if it wasn’t for franks unreasonably heavy head in your lap. Your heart thundered in your chest, as your stomach churned, dreading what was coming. The inevitable rejection, having to leave the amazing creatures that you had bonded so strongly with, a decades long friendship destroyed. All hanging on this moment on one sentence. 

“it’s you y/n. it’s always been you’ newt murmured softly, as he fiddled with a loose thread on the cuff of his oversized shirt. Finally you turned to look at him, your eyes still glazed with tears, utter shock etched on your face; You hadn’t even dared to hope. 

Newt turned to face you, a slight smile at his full lips. “ I should have told you years ago, I was, I was just so scared of losing you.’ Reaching out his work worn hand, and brushing your tears away gently, with the pad of his thumb, you leant into his touch, your eyes sinking shut in pure bliss. 

 

Have a great day and be safe   
I also have a tumblr, you can find me at http://fiddlesticksimagines.tumblr.com/i write imagines, confessions, shorter fics, head cannons and preferences every day. Requests are always open.   
Master list http://fiddlesticksimagines.tumblr.com/post/154822903864/masterlist


End file.
